A. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to meters, and more specifically, relates to a method for writing a command to meter register, effecting execution of the command by the register, and then reading the results of the execution.
B. Related Art
Electronic meters comprising energy registers and optical communications ports are well known in the art. Examples of reading/programming apparatus, sometimes referred to herein as a reader, for reading information from and programming operation of electronic meter registers are set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,393,501, 4,491,791, 4,491,792 and 4,491,793. Examples of electronic registers are set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,571,692 and 4,465,970. An example of an electronic metering unit which provides energy measures to an electronic register is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,059,896.
In the context of reading/programming an electronic register, specific buffer locations typically are utilized by the reader. Specifically, data is stored in a meter register buffer location, and if specific data is required, the reader must access the specific buffer locations where the data is stored.
If an electric power utility utilizes a variety of meters, the reader utilized to read and program such meters must have a number of different programs stored therein so that proper data can be obtained and the different meter registers can be programmed. That is, the reader must be programmed to access the correct, specific buffers at a variety of differently programmed meters.
It would be desirable to provide at least some reader reading and programming capability without requiring the reader to utilize implementation specific programs.